Connected Forever
by Gyeldon
Summary: A boy, Eldon must find a Pokemon for his long journey. Who will he choose? What will it be like?
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze swept through Luna town. I reached over and grabbed my watch from the table next to my bed. The small hand pointed to the eight and the big one pointed to the twelve. I set it down with a sigh and rubbed my eyes. I threw the blanket to the other side of the bed and sat up. It was cool in the house, but I wanted it cooler so I would fall asleep. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains and then the window. I thought it was perfect to start his long journey. I went to my closet and grabbed some clothes, and then I sped off to the bathroom. I brushed his teeth and hair, and then I changed into my clothes. I grabbed my glasses off of the table and noticed that they had a big smudge on them. I brought them to the bottom of my shirt and cleaned them. It was nearly nine by the time I got done getting ready. I had to go to the town square or I would miss the ceremony. I didn't need to grab anything yet so I just ran out the door.

I was nearly half way there and I saw that there was a big crowd. I instantly got nervous and went around the crowd. The town square was surrounded with water and there was stairs leading up to a platform. I walked up the platform and four other teens there with the professor. I stood next to a kid who looked like he really didn't want to go.

"Nervous," I asked.

He nodded and kept looking forward. I turned my head and looked at the professor. His hair was black and starting to turn grey. He was very short and didn't even look over thirty years old. His jacket was old and way frayed at the bottom. His shoes were almost the same way. He just stood there. As if he had nothing to do. He looked back us and he made one of the teens jump. He tapped on the Microphone and the crowd went silent.

"Today," he began, "Today is a very special day. It is the day that we send our youngsters on a journey. They will have to choose a companion and challenge trainers that are stronger than anyone here. We will give each of them a journal to write about their adventure. There is 365 pages in each journal and if they write every day for a year, they should be back in exactly a year to receive a new one. They will be gone for a very long time so make sure they have everything they need. At noon we will send them off."

The crowd applauded and the other teens walked off. The professor signaled me to follow him. He went down the stairs and into a passage way that lead to his house. When we got to the end of the passage, there was a huge garden and a small house in the middle of it. We walked through the garden and I saw all kinds of flowers. Lilies, roses, and some berry bushes. They were arrange weirdly though.

We made it to the house and went inside. On the inside were staircases that lead down. We descended the stairs and the whole time I was thinking how big it must be if the whole thing was underground. At the bottom of the stairs, it looked like a commons area where people just sat around. Sort of like a living room, but bigger. We went to the left and through a sliding metal door. It looked like a lab. There were a few computers and a desk. He brought e over to another room and the door closed.

"We need to talk about choosing a Pokemon for you," he said. "You should already know that you can only choose one."

I nearly forgot that. Here, in this region, trainers could only choose one Pokemon and that's the Pokemon that they have to journey with. If it happens to die then you could either start over with a new Pokemon or be done forever. But the chance of it dying here was very small. The air was clean and there was hardly any pollution. The crime rate was down and nothing bad happens. Ever.

"The other kids already know how to catch a Pokemon," he began. "So, I need to teach you how to catch a Pokemon."

He reached over and grabbed a ribbon for a table. Showed me it and went over to a panel with some buttons on it. He typed something in and the room started to change.

"Now," he nearly startled me when he spoke. "You have to find a Pokemon who will journey with you. Some might reject you so the best way is to attract a Pokemon by doing certain things. Some like to be played with, others like food.

A Pokemon came up from what was supposed to be the wall, but it looked like a forest. I thought about how you could do something like that. The Pokemon walked up to the Professor and he threw a ball. It retrieved it and came back and he grabbed it from its mouth. He tossed it to me and the dog-like Pokemon came up to me and I threw the ball.

"When it starts to be comfortable around you," he began, "you ask it if it wants to go on a journey with you. If it declines your offer then just keep playing with it until it wants to. Or you could give it a pat on the head and move on and try to find a different Pokemon. When it says yes, then you tie a customized ribbon on it."

I followed him to a large computer and he brought up a white ribbon on the screen. He told me I have to make a design and add a stone of my choice to it. It took some time to think of a design, but I made it black with a neon green upside down triangle. The middle of the triangle was black and that where I was going to put a stone. I looked through all the stones and I saw weird one. Some of them looked like they were just mixed together. I finally chose a stone that was called a Moon Emerald. It was a green emerald stone with a Moonstone in the middle of it. I clicked done and two ribbons came out of a machine. The professor came over and looked at the ribbons and he nodded his head. He took one ribbon and went over to another computer.

"What's the other one for," I asked looking down at the one in my hand.

"The other one is for you to wear," he said. "The other one is for your Pokemon to wear."

He typed something into the computer and then he held the ribbon up to the computer and it went into the computer. I was shocked at first and I looked at him with my mouth wide open.

"Don't worry," he laughed. "You'll get it went a Pokemon wants to join you on your journey."

He patted my back and told me that I should go get ready. I thank him for the lesson and went to the stairs. I saw another room and wanted to see what it was. It looked like a library. I skimmed through the titles of the books and found a book that would be interesting. "The Ancient History of the Invida (In-vih-duh) region." I found another book that had all the Pokemon in it and grabbed those two books and left a note for the Professor.

I went back up the stairs and out to the garden. I had the ribbon in my hand and I looked at the rows of flowers. I felt as if I would never see a sight more beautiful than that. I kept walking. Though the passage and through the town square. From there, I ran to my house. I already had a bag pack. It had a new toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, clothes, deodorant, bathing stuff, and a map. I looked down at my feet a noticed that I forgot to change out of my slipper and slipped them off. I grabbed my shoes and looked at my watch. It was almost ten. I flopped down on my bed and sat there and thought for a few minutes. I decided that I would leave early and get ahead. I grabbed my back and left a note on my door saying I left already.

I took the east road. It lead to a forest and was heading toward some big cities. The trees stood tall and there was fruit hanging from the branches. I would imagine that most of the others would come this way also. This was the road that mostly everyone took when they set out on their journey. I saw some footprints in the dirt and I wondered if someone had left before I did. I continued on and didn't let it get to me. But I couldn't stop thinking about it.

It took about a half hour to get to the Alkoli (Al-koh-lie) river. From there it would only be about a half hour till I got to Alkoli town. I started to worry. I didn't have a Pokemon yet and the first town was already coming up. I had to catch a Pokemon before I got to the First city: Mondolin. That was where the first challenge was. Mondolin was not that far away from Alkoli, but it still took a while to get to. There was a big mountain that I would have to go around and it's fast because there was a tunnel.

I took my shoes and socks off and put my feet into the river. I swished them around and laid back. I looked up to the clouds and got to thinking who left before I did. It couldn't have been the one kid who I asked if he was nervous. I really didn't get a good look at the others. I was starting to think a little too hard and got a headache. I got out my water bottle and drank from it. It was my favorite kind of water too: pure spring water. It was the best water out there.

I took my ribbon out and looked at it for a bit. The Emerald Moonstone was perfect and it looked nice with the black and green combo on the ribbon. I saw my reflection in the stone and stared at it for a while. I thought for a moment of where I was going to put it. I choose to put it around my neck and tied it. Then I started to think about which Pokemon would become my companion. I got lost in my thoughts for a while.

I put my socks and my shoes back on and got up and walked down the river a little bit and came across a bride. It was made out of wood and looked new. I put on foot on it and pressed down to test it. It was fine and I crossed it without fear and walked on.

I could see Alkoli town coming up in the distance. I started to walk faster. I looked at my watch and noticed that I was at the river about a half hour. It was 11:30 and I figured I shouldn't waste any time. I went to the local store and got some ingredients to make a stew. I loved cooking and I was planning to make a stew my mother use to make. I got celery, potatoes, rice, onions, and some peppers. It was weird; I was only fourteen and knew how to cook. The price was smaller than I thought it would be.

I took the bag and the merchant wished my luck. I smiled and waved to him and left. I took nearly ten minutes in there and hurried off the forest. I didn't want anyone catching up to me this early. I wanted to be ahead, but I wanted to know who left before I did. I ran a little bit so I could recover some lost time.

I came to a sign that had two arrows. There was a road closed due to some explosion so there was a detour. Mondolin would take about a day to get to and now with this detour, it would take about three days. The map made it look like a short walk, but it was actually pretty long. There was some town that would take about a day to get to. It wasn't on the map so must be a small town. I sighed and continued my journey. I wondered what the town was like and what it was called. I took out my bottle and drank a little bit and prepared myself for the long walk ahead of me.

I walked for what seemed like hours. I took a rest at a small field. There was a small hill and I climbed it. I could see another clearing far off and I guess that it was the town I was heading to. I laid back and looked at the clouds again. I took a moment to think about what Pokemon I should look for. I was a hard decision since there was so many. I rubbed my eyes and I started to get tired so I got up.

There was an explosion and I jumped. That woke me up for sure. My heart was racing and there was smoke coming from the forest. I ran over to the forest and it was on fire! I ran inside to see what had happened. I saw someone running around. I ducked behind a non-burning bush and took my bag off. I watched as he was running around. He stopped and picked something up. It looked like a Pokemon.

"I finally got you," he laughed.

I knew then that it was a Pokemon. I couldn't tell which Pokemon it was, but I stood up and without even thinking and I yelled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," I shouted

My heart started to race and I walk towards him. He just stood there and when I got closer he dropped the Pokemon and picked up a burning stick. He threw it at me and luckily I was fast and simply dodged the stick. I picked up a rock and l threw it at him It hit him in the stomach and he started to ran towards me. I ran to the bush I was at and grabbed my bag. He wasn't that far behind me so I ran to a tree and climbed it. He caught up and looked around wondering where I was at. He kept running in the direction he was going. I got down from the tree and went to go look for that Pokemon. It took a little while, but I found it in a bush. It must have kid then passed out from its injuries. I picked it up and ran. With my heart pounding and my adrenaline pumping I felt like I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

I ran for about five minutes and I was pretty far away from the fire. Then I heard a yell and I ran even faster. He must have found out that the Pokemon wasn't there anymore. I ran and ran and ran. I looked down at the Pokemon and it looked like a Riolu. It was beat up and hurt bad. Its fur was grey probably from the ash and dirt. I ran a little more, but I couldn't run anymore. I felt light headed and collapsed to my knees. I started to get tunnel vision and I set the Riolu down and my vision started to get blurry. I saw someone coming towards us. I couldn't tell who it was, but they stopped in front of us and then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a white room. I sat up and everything hurt. I had a slight headache and my legs were fine enough to walk. I moved the blankets to the side and stood up slowly. My legs shook and they felt like jelly and the tile floor felt like ice. I made my way over to the window and opened it. The wind blew through my hair and the sun warmed up my face. I turned around and walked towards the door. I turned the knob slowly and opened it. I peeked outside and there was no one in there. I looked down at my watch and it was about 15 minutes away from 8 o'clock. I stepped out in the hall and walked towards the lobby.

I walked past a room with the Riolu in it. I turned around and went inside to check and see if he was alright. He was in the bed with bandages around his head and torso. I noticed that his fur was still dirty. He looked so peaceful laying there. I figured he would have a look of hurt or pain, or something other than peace.

There was a chart at the end of the bed and it said that his injuries were caused by a fire attack and that he had a grey fur color. I looked at the Pokemon for a while in confusion than looked at the monitor. The normal pulse for a Riolu was faster that a human. His was about the normal rate for human. I patted his head and walked out of the room.

I walked out to the lobby and saw that there was a nurse at the counter. Our region's nurses were different than any other. They had blue hair and it was tied back. They were a black outfit with 2 blue lines going down the torso. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't short either. She was just the average height.

"If you're wondering about the Riolu," she said, "it probably won't be up for another day or two."

It was like she read my mind. I thanked her and walked outside to get some fresh air. There were some houses and a store across the road. A fountain was in the front of the center and I went over to it and tossed a coin in. I prayed that everything would be alright for the Riolu. I turned around and looked back at the Poke Center. It wasn't very big, but it looked nice. The outside looked like it was a log cabin, only bigger. I went to the side of the center and found a bench and a pond. I sat down and opened my journal. There was nothing in it yet and it's been a day already. I looked at my watch to make sure it's only been a day. I took out a pen and start to write.

_I started my journey yesterday. I left early to get a head start. As I was walking I noticed someone had left before I did. I made it to the town of Alkoli in only a half hour and got some ingredients from the local store. I planned on making a stew, but I never did. Maybe I'll make it today or maybe tomorrow. I left the small town and ran to recover any lost time. I came to a sign that said that I would have to walk around and take a very long detour due to an explosion that had occurred on the main road. The town I'm in was supposed to be a three day walk, but there was an explosion and I ran to see what it was. There was a guy chasing a Riolu, but I threw something at him and he chased me. I hid in a tree and after he passed me I went to check on the Riolu. It was unconscious and I grabbed it and ran away from the burning forest. I ran till I literally passed out. Someone brought me to the Poke Center at what must be the small town on the detour. I made some good time and should be way ahead of everyone by now. I think I'll stick around here till the Riolu wakes up then I'll leave._

I finished writing and put the Journal away and got up and stretched. The sun felt good on my face and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The breeze brushed through my hair and rubbed my face. The grass still had the morning dew on it and it shined from the sunlight. The pond had not a single ripple on its surface. I noticed all these things and some of the pain from earlier went away.

I walked over to the store. When I opened the door, there was some chime by the door that made a soothing sound. I though the chime was kind of relaxing. I went to the merchant and I asked him if he had any iced coffee. He nodded and I sat at a table and noticed that there was a newspaper on the table. The merchant came over with the coffee and placed it in front of me. I tried to pay for it, but he said it was fine. I saw a picture of me and the Riolu. It was truly fascinating how news traveled so fast, but I guess it could travel fast in a high school. I looked down at the passage.

_A young trainer by the name of Eldon Nindivina was found collapsed on the road outside of the small town of Milia. A local from this town saw smoke coming from a forest and went to check things out. He said that he found Eldon running from the forest with a Pokemon and he collapse and went unconscious. The local saw that there was a fire and ran back to Milia to get some help. Local trainers used their Pokemon to put out the fire and brought Eldon and the Pokemon to Milia's Poke Center. The trainers found a man yelling and running around in the burning forest and took him into custody. The man has been taking to Joklin City for questioning._

I assumed that the man saw my picture and gave me this iced coffee for free because I saved a Pokemon. It was good though. It had a taste of cinnamon and a slight taste of chai tea. I took me a while to drink and I looked up at the price board and saw that it was two dollars. I left a three dollar tip on the table and walked out the door.

I took a walk around town. I saw some kids playing with a Pokemon. I saw some adult and teenagers working on a small farm. I stopped to watch for a little bit and saw some vegetable that I never saw before. There was a spikey looking tomato. I walked down the road for a little bit and found a trail. I went down the trail and it seemed to get darker as I walking down it, but it was only the morning. I got to the end and found myself in a small field with a pond in the middle of it. I went up to the pond and saw some small fish in it. I didn't know why there was a pond here, but I feel like I wasn't supposed to be there. I walked quickly to the trail and went down it.

When I got back, it got bright again. I walked towards the Poke Center and noticed that the store was closed. I looked at my watch and notice that it was five in the afternoon. I don't know how it could have been that time, but my watch is never wrong. I quickly walked to the Center and looked at the clock there and it said that it was also five. I couldn't believe it. I walked to the side of the center and sat at the bench. I sat there and though about how time could have went by so fast. I wasn't at the store that long and from there I went to watch the people work. I sat there for about ten minutes and then I found the trail. I went to the pond and looked at the fish for like five minutes. I didn't know how time got messed up like that.

I walked into the Center and looked around for the nurse. I walked in the back room and she wasn't in there. I went and knocked on the bathroom door and there was no reply. I went to check all the rooms and she wasn't there. I don't know where she could have gone. I went back into the lobby and decide that I'd take her spot till she got back. I sat in the chair behind the counter and waited. I went on the computer and decided to check my e-mails. I haven't received anything interesting. Just a bunch of spam and other things no one really cares about. I decided to play chess against the computer. I won the first match and switched the difficulty level to intermediate. The computer was a good match, but I still won.

I sat there for hours playing games on the computer and the nurse never came back. No one came to check into a room and I saw no one walking outside. I went to check on the Riolu and he was still sleeping and his pulse got a little better. I went back into the lobby and turned on the T.V. and watched the news. The lady on there looked like she hasn't slept for days. There was a storm coming, but it wasn't a serious storm, just a little thunder storm. I saw something about a group who calls themselves Team Tower. Apparently, they have been stealing Pokemon from Poke Centers. I knew that Riolu wasn't going to get stolen because this town isn't even on the map.

I heard knocking on the door. I looked towards the door. There was a shadow stand outside the door. I turned the lights on and it was that guy from the forest. He started to pound on the glass. I grabbed Riolu and ran towards the hallway. Right before I got to the hallway, the glass broke and I ran to the farthest room. I looked back and I saw his shadow getting closer to the hallway. I went to the close and put the Riolu in there and I ran to the door. I shut the door to the room and locked it. I saw his shadow at the bottom of the door. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. He started to pound on the door like he did at the other door. He kicked the door open and he was about to hit me. His fist flew through the air and I shut my eyes. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and I was in the lobby. The door wasn't broken and I must have fallen asleep.

It was close to 10 o'clock and I laid down on the couch in the lobby. I didn't want to go to sleep till the nurse got back, but I was too tired. I was a little shaken from the dream. I closed my eyes and I tried to stay awake. The rain was coming down hard and pelting anything and everything. Lightning cracked outside and it made me jump. I sat up and looked outside. It was dark and it looked ominous out. Rain started to pour like someone had a big bucket and was dumping it out. The lightning flashed like every thirty seconds and made me a little frightened. Lightning and thunder don't usually bother me, but tonight was scary and it just made the scene.

I went in the back room and checked on Riolu. He was still sleeping. He turned over and moaned. I felt bad for him. No Pokemon should have to go through anything close to being hurt like that. I said to myself that I was going to make that guy pay for what he did. I took the brakes off the bed's wheels and wheeled him to the lobby. I made sure I didn't bump into anything. He had enough hurt and I didn't want him to move around much. I rolled him right by the couch. I put the brakes on and went over the light control and I dimmed the light. I sat down on the couch and took out my journal. I opened it and looked at it for a bit. I didn't know what to write so I just wrote what was happening.

_It's raining and storming out right now. There seems to be no one here at the Center and before the storm, it seemed like no one was in this town. It's like everyone got up and left. I went over to have an iced coffee after I wrote in here last. The merchant gave it to me for free and I gave him a tip. I went over to the small farm and watched the people work. They had fruit there that I never seen in my life. I continued touring the town and I found a hidden trail. I walked down it and found a small pond and looked inside. I got the feeling I wasn't supposed to be there so I left. When I got back into town, no one was here. I sat at the Poke Center for hours and no one walked by and the nurse never came back. Right now I'm sitting with the Riolu out in the lobby and waiting for the nurse. The news said it wasn't supposed to be a bad storm, but it looks pretty bad to me. I think I'll just lock the door and try to get some sleep._

I got up from the couch and went over the door and locked it. I didn't want anyone coming in here while we were sleeping. I didn't want to risk having Riolu being taken by some bandits. It looked like no one was outside and I went back to the couch and tried to fall asleep. The rain was peaceful even though there was lightning cracking like crazy. In a few short minutes I managed to fall asleep.

I heard a knocking on the door, but I couldn't get up. The knocking got louder and I thought it was that person from the forest. I managed to get myself up and I jumped up so I could see who it was, but it was too dark. It was still raining and then lightning flashed, I saw that it was the nurse and ran to open the door. I was so relieved that she was back. I looked down at my watch and it was three in the morning. I looked at her and her hair was wet and her jacket was all wet. She took her jacket off and all the water fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that," she said. "There was another fire a few miles away and practically everyone went to help put it out and help the Pokemon. I tried to look for you, but you disappeared."

"Oh, I found this trail and followed it," I replied. "I only stayed for a few minutes and came back, but when I got here it was five and everyone was gone. I looked for someone, but everyone was gone. I took over the Center and it got late so I rolled Riolu out here and locked the door."

"Weird," she sounded like a scientist now. "I never have seen such a place around here."

She shrugged and went to the desk. I rolled Riolu into the room I slept in and flopped down on the bed and wondered how the fire started. Maybe that man escaped from jail and was looking for another Pokemon. I thought about it for a while and fell back asleep.

I woke up the next morning and went straight out into the Lobby. The nurse had fixed up some breakfast for me and another plate just in case the Riolu woke up. It was a fluffy looking omelet and I ate it slowly and she was wondering what exactly happened in the woods where I found Riolu. I told that there was a man hunting down Riolu and I hit him with something and grabbed Riolu and ran for my life. She nodded and someone came in. Without hesitation, she hurried off the counter.

I went back into the room and grabbed some clothes. I needed to take a shower because I usually can't go more than two days without washing myself. The hot water felt good on my back and it felt like all my troubles went away. When I was done I got ready for the day. I fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. Put on deodorant and opened the window. I looked down at my watch and it was 7 in the morning. This was the start of my third day and I had many more to come. I turned around and went over to my bed. I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. I went over to Riolu and rubbed his head. Right as my hand left his head, his eyes opened and he stared at me.


	3. Chapter 3

His stare was full of fear and pain. I felt like I should get the nurse. I called for her and I heard footsteps coming down the hall. She entered the room and gasped. It was almost like she was afraid that he had woken up. She went over to Riolu and asked him if he could stay lying down. He didn't give an answer. He just kept staring at me. She wheeled him out of the room and down the hall. I tried to follow, but she told me that I should wait out in the lobby.

I felt like I should start to move on and I wrote a note for the nurse. It just said that she could release him when she was done with him. I walked out the door. The day was just like the day before. Sunny without clouds, dew on the grass that made it look like it was shining, and not a single ripple on the pond. This day felt like a good day for some reason. No one was up and the store was closed. I made my way to the end of town and noticed that the trail that was there the day before was not there. Maybe it was all in my head, but then again, I'm not someone to think of such weird things.

I made my way onward. The leaves rustled in the wind and there was a crossing of some Pokemon. I could pick out a few, but the others were unknown to me. I continued and with each step I got closer to Mondolin. It would take at least a day to get there and I would have to find a Pokemon today. If it meant spending the whole day looking for a partner, I would do it. I would probably be the first to make it there and be the first to register for the challenge.

I walked for about two hours and had to tell myself to stop. I saw a river down a little ways and decided to stop there so I could make some lunch. I haven't seen any Pokemon since the crossing and I wondered if any of the other people have got their Pokemon by now. I couldn't let myself get depressed about the subject and decided on focusing about making something to eat.

I took out a folding pot from my bag and got some water from the river. I left it by my bag and had to get some fire wood. I looked around and it seemed that there wasn't much around here. I walked around for a bit collecting twigs and fallen branches. I couldn't find a lot and tried to make a fire out of it. I took out some flint and steel and stuck them close to the twigs. It sparked and didn't do a lot. I tried time and time again and finally managed to get something burning. I blew on it and a flame formed. I grabbed a grill like thing out of my bag and put it over the small fire. I put the pot on it and it sizzled from the tiny droplets of water. I got out a chopping board and minced the peppers and celery I got from the store two days ago. I put them in a bowl and cut the potatoes in four pieces and put them into the boiling water. Next I saved the worse for last: the unions. I hurried and cut them up and tried to stay far away so my eyes wouldn't tear up. I tried my best, but they ended up tearing. I took out the bag of rice and pour about half of the bag into the water. I stirred it around and waited a few moments. When the rice seemed like it was getting close to done I put the rest of the things into the pot and plopped two cubes of chicken into it for flavor. The aroma it gave off was almost breath taking. I sniffed it and let the smell fill my nose. I couldn't believe I could make something so good like that.

A Pokemon must have caught the smell and was watching from afar as I cooked. I saw it out of the corner of my eye and it disappeared from sight. I figured that if I could attract it, I could attract some other Pokemon as well. I grabbed a bowl and put it out away from me so the Pokemon would come over and eat it. Right when I sat down it popped its head out and saw the bowl. It crept towards it and watched me.

"Go on," I told it. "Eat it, I would bite."

I hurried over and started to eat from it. It was weird how Pokemon could understand humans, but humans have a hard time understanding them. Maybe they had some kind of telepathy or something. Pokemon are mysterious creatures.

I identified the Pokemon to be a Poochyena. It looked like it could a pet. It wouldn't be bad to have a small Pokemon as a partner, but I just let it eat. When it was eating I moved my hand so it was hovering over it head. I placed my hand gently between its ears and scratched behind them. It didn't do anything and kept eating. Before I knew it, another Pokemon showed up and this one looked like a Buizel. I grabbed another bowl and filled it with the good-smelling stew and gave it to him. He must have been with a trainer before because he didn't eat till he got a spoon. His manners were good. He ate with a spoon, cleaned his bowl, and then he dried it.

Pokemon came and went. Some ate slower than others and some seemed like they were starving. I looked in the pot and there was enough for one more bowl. I heard a rustle in the bushes and I jerked my head over to see what it was. I figured it was another Pokemon coming to get something to eat. I made the bowl and put it by the bush I heard the noise come from and turned around to clean up my mess. I cleaned the pot, dried it, and folded it. I grabbed the bowls and stacked them together and put out the fire. I went to check and see if the bowl was empty and it was gone. I looked over the bush and I saw a Pokemon eating from it. I couldn't tell what Pokemon it was and I didn't know why it was hiding. I fed the other Pokemon and thought the Pokemon around here were comfortable with coming over to eat.

"Hello there," I greeted it.

It jump up and I saw the grey fur. It was the Riolu from the fire. I couldn't believe that it made its way all the way here. It could have followed me, but I wasn't sure. I lifted him up and placed his on the other side of the bush. He wouldn't look at me. I knelt down to get at eye level and he turned his head. I told it was okay to follow me and eat with me if he wanted. He didn't make a noise or moved. He just stood there and didn't look at me.

I packed the rest of my stuff and cleaned the bowl Riolu had used. I put it with the others and put them into my bag. I started to walk in the direction I previously was going, but I looked back and he was still standing there. I walked over to him and picked him up. I placed him on my big bag and continued onward. He seemed astonished that I picked him up and he just sat there. Clouds started to come and it looked like it was going to start raining soon. I made haste and tried to get a far as I could before the rain fell.

About ten minutes of power walking I started to slow down. I could my legs were a bit stronger due to the running I did from the burning forest. I looked back at Riolu and he was staring up at the sky. I didn't know if he was bored or if he was enjoying himself: he showed no emotion in his face. I looked up at the sky and noticed that all the dark clouds were right about us. I cursed under my breath and hurried my pace. I didn't want to stop, but I would have to if it rained.

A single drop fell from the clouds and it hit my nose. I wiped it and decide to walk under the tree branches so I wouldn't have gotten as wet. I walked a bit faster and tried to make it as close as I could to the city. I came to the top of a hill and saw a city far off in the distance. It would've have taken at least three hours to get there. I sighed and looked back at Riolu. He was sound asleep and was about to slip off the bag. I put the bag down gently so I wouldn't wake him. I picked him up slowly and put him in the grass. I took my sweater off and put it under his head. I had to make camp before it starting raining.

I grabbed everything I could. The tent things and the sleeping equipment had to come out and be put up first. I hurried and connected all the rods that were needed to put up the tent. I slipped them through the holes and drove them in the group. I used a rock to drive them farther so they would stay put. I forgot just how big the tent was. It could fit a queen size bed and probably everything that would be in an average room. There were four "windows" including the door one. You almost stand straight up if you were over 6 feet tall. The tent went back about ten feet and it went across about fifteen feet. I got it when I turned fourteen and it wasn't that long ago.

Next I unrolled the air mattress and started to blow like crazy. I started to get a little light headed and it wasn't even half full. I used my other hand to undo the sheets and blankets so they laid flat on the ground. It took almost ten minutes for the thing to get full. I slipped it inside and put the blankets on there and grabbed the pillows. I put Riolu in there and covered him with a blanket that my mother gave to me. I had another air mattress, but I didn't want to blow it up.

I realized that I forgot my bag and some other things outside. Rain drops came down in a fury. The leaves were getting pelted by the angry rain and I got inside the tent before I got soaked. Luckily nothing had gotten wet inside the bag. I took out the map and looked how far away the Mondolin was. According to the map, it was nearly fifteen miles away. It didn't look like it. I didn't know what the city looked like and I would probably get lost trying to find the Poke Center.

I grabbed out a sketching book I had for years and looked through it. My drawing improved over the years and my last drawing was drawn last month. I drew a Lillipup playing with a Purrloin. Then chased each other around for a while and then they drank for the river that ran through town. I went to the first drawing and I couldn't really tell what Pokemon it was. I went to a blank page and drew the word "Riolu" at the top and put the date next to it. I made it look like it was written by an old person. I drew line after line, erased a little bit, and then drew more lines. It would like him till the end of my drawing. I drew his eyes closed and one of his legs propped up. The picture was going to be him sleeping on a tree. I drew the tree like one I was looked at outside. I filled in shadows and detailed. The small fur was probably the hardest to draw, but I managed to get it done. He almost looked like a cowboy, but without the hat and little twig in the mouth. His arms were folded and his head was down. It was pretty good, but I haven't drawn in a month so it was not done to the best of my abilities.

Riolu turned over, still sleeping and snuggled up with the pillow. I smiled and looked outside. Thunder rumbled and lightening was seen in the cloud. The rain wasn't coming down hard and the wind picked up a little. Then sun was setting and the clouds covered the beautiful event. I went to the other side of the tent and sat down and saw the moon was out already. I grabbed a pillow and put in on the floor and laid down a blanket. I laid on it and stared outside at the sky. I thought about where the others were at and then my stomach rumbled. I sighed and went into my bag. I grabbed out an apple and took a bite out of it. I had enough food to make something nice for breakfast. I figured it would be nice to have breakfast again since I don't eat in the morning.

The rain died down a bit and I went outside. The air smelled nice and the rain helped with making it that way. I smelled and smelled and smelled. The air was like the best thing my nose smelt. I walked around the tent. I looked for some fire wood for the morning and found a lot. I made a pile in front of the tent and made another pile to the side. I went out of the road for some big rocks. There was not many out, but I found some. I picked up a weird stone. It was green and it looked like a fossil. I thought it was an Emerald, but the chances of someone just finding out in the open was slim. I put it in my pocket and continued to look for rocks.

When I got back to the tent, I looked inside and Riolu was still sleeping. I placed the rocks around the pile and it formed an oval. I heard something move in the bushes. I turned around and didn't see anything. I heard a twig snap to the left of me and jerked my head that way. I saw a shadow and it moved. Fast. I couldn't keep my eyes on it. It was moving too fast. I saw a blur of red and it was tall. I tried to think of a red, tall Pokemon that moved fast. I couldn't remember because I was being distracted by the Pokemon moving. I went out onto the road and jump high in the air. I landed in front of me and stared at me. It was a Scizor. I used its claw thing to punch me. It was unreal how powerful it was. I went to my knees and held my stomach. I couldn't believe a wild Pokemon would just attack anyone. I stood up and got into a fighting stance. I wasn't going to let this Pokemon get the best of me. I moved fast, but I kicked and it ran into my leg. I went back a few feet. It growled and came at me again. It tried to punch me, but being small and fast it was kind of hard to hit me. I punched at its stomach for pay back and it roared. I stepped back. It was about to use a move and I could move. I petrified with fear. I sent a beam of light at me. I saw it coming, but I could move. I hit me and I was sent flying. The pain was excruciating and hitting the floor as hard as I did didn't help. I tried to get up, but it hurt too much. I looked down and it was bleeding. My arm had a gash in it. I made it mad and it was about to use that move again. The light formed and time slowed down. I knew if I got hit again I would be seriously hurt.

Just then, something moved from the side and hit the Scizor. It went flying into a tree and struggled to get up. I looked back and saw it was Riolu. He was protecting me from it. The Scizor lunged at him and he jumped in the air. His leg started to glow and he kicked the Scizor. I couldn't believe how powerful he was. The Scizor hit the tree so hard it snapped. The Riolu yelled out and the Pokemon ran off. The Riolu was smaller and faster than me so it was pretty fast for the Scizor He watched as it ran and eventually went out of sight.

I looked down and I realized I lost a lot of blood. A pool of it surrounded me and I was staining my clothes. I got light head and my head fell back. The Riolu came over to me and I saw in his eyes the panic. I looked up at him and told him I was alright. I knew if I told him that he wouldn't panic as much. He didn't buy it was went to the tent. The blood lost was doing a number on me and I started to get cold. My skin got pale and my lips started to turn blue. Was I dying? A tear rolled down my cheek. This was just the start of my journey and I wasn't probably going to be able to finish it.

Riolu came back with a towel and smiled at him. I started to shake and the pain was started to go away. Everything started to get dark. He looked at me and his eyes welled up. I patted his head and thanked him for the towel. Tear after tear rolled down his face. He ran back to the tent and as he was going, my vision got slow. It seemed like forever for him to get to the tent. It got colder and darker. I felt nothing and I couldn't move. The darkness started to take over. I saw nothing and felt only numbness. It was cold as can be and I saw a divine light coming from nowhere. I heard Riolu crying for me, but I couldn't see him. Eventually his crying faded away and I heard nothing.

The light got brighter and something picked me up. I couldn't tell what it was, but it felt like hands. The light got even brighter. I saw a door. The light was coming from the door. I was put down and walked towards the salvation of the light. I heard singing. The singing was the most beautiful sound I have heard. I put my hand on the handle and then the singing stopped. The sweet soft singing stop. The light faded and I fell. I fell and hit the ground. I felt no pain, but I knew it hit it hard. Something grabbed my hand. I tried to look down, but I couldn't. It was dark and cold. I could not see anything nor move. I saw another light.

"Hey," someone called, "wake up."

I could move my fingers and toes. The numbness went away and it got warmer.

"That's it, move."

Who was it, an angel? I closed than opened my eyes. A picture started to form. Riolu. I could see him. He was sleeping.

"He hasn't left your side."

The picture started to get clearer; a white room. I saw someone leave and I was back. I saw that I was in a Poke Center room. Bandaged cover my arm and it hurt badly. Riolu was sleeping next to me. I looked over and I saw my bag was there and all my belongings. I looked back at my arm. There were needles in it and I was a stitch protruding the bandage. My hand had a small clamp on it. It measured my heartbeat. Sat up and noticed that I was in a gown. I grabbed the thing that the needle were coming from and took off the heartbeat thing. Riolu was sleeping still and I knew with that noise coming from the heartbeat machine he would wake up soon. I went over to it and pressed the "off" bottom and the sound stopped. I grabbed my bag and grabbed some clothes and took the gown off. I put on clean clothes and took the needle out of my arm. I put the gown in a hammock and checked my bag. Everything was there. The tent was folded up correctly and the air mattress was deflating and in a box. The pillow and blankets were in a compressed bag. I had a lot of room thanks to those bags.

I went over to Riolu and patted his head. "Thanks, you saved my life."

He woke up and stared at me. His eyes welled up and he tackled me. He started to cry and I rubbed his back.

"Hush hush now, everything is fine." Just what a mother would say to a crying child.

His crying almost stopped. His eyes still had tears in them. I wiped his face with my shirt and got a tissue. I held it to his nose and he blew. He saved my life and I owed him for it. I felt like now would be the perfect time to ask if he wanted to come with me. It would be nice to finally have a partner and friend to travel with. The scarf I made appear from a ball of light. He eyes were sill teary and he looked at it.

"Would you like to come with me," I asked.

He looked at me. He stared. I saw in his eyes that he was in disbelieve of what I asked him. I sat there in suspense. I sat there staring at him as he stared at the ribbon. He took the ribbon and tied it just like mine: around his neck. He looked at me and nodded.

* * *

Sorry I didn't take the time to edit this chapter. If you see any errors please tell me.

An shoot me a PM and tell me how you like it so far.


End file.
